Various forms of fireplaces have been designed for installation in an existing structure. However, most of these previously designed fireplaces have not been suitable for use in mobile homes and constructed in a manner whereby they may be marketed in a packaged manner and erected within a mobile home by relatively unskilled workmen. Further, previously designed fireplaces marketed for use in existing structures are usually of heavy construction and may not be mounted against a wall of that structure.
Examples of previously known fireplaces including some of the basic structure of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,681,449, 1,681,995, 1,697,635, 2,039,492, 3,533,394 and 3,654,913.